Could You Help Me?
by narut0
Summary: Madara is abused by his father, unknown by his little brother and best friend. When Madara finally tells them, will they be able to help them?
1. Dishes

_**A/N: Yay! New story! **_

_**First off, I'm not sure this is qualified as rated M, but I just want to be safe.**_

_**Second, I'm not sure if this will turn out as a HashiMada, but we'll see.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Madara!" Madara Uchiha's father, Tajima, called.

Madara jumped out of the chair he was sitting on and ran downstairs. He knew he was in trouble by his father's tone of voice, but he wasn't sure why. Madara walked into the kitchen where his father was and saw him holding a plate.

"Yes, Father?" Madara asked timidly.

"Madara..." his father started, "come here and look at this plate."

Madara tilted his head to the side in confusion, and walked over to look at it. His eyes scanned over the plate, and he froze when he saw a smudge on the edge of it.

His father smirked, "now, Madara, was I not clear when I said I wanted the dishes to be sparkly clean?"

"No, sir."

"Then why," Tajima grabbed Madara's chin and forced Madara to look at at him, "is there a smudge on this plate?!"

Madara flinched and looked down. "I-"

"Look at me!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I must have been going too fast and didn't see it."

Tajima let go of Madara's face and whacked him over the head with the plate, cracking it. Madara let out a cry of pain and reached up to hold his head. Tajima grabbed his arm, and threw him into the counter.

Madara slid down to the floor, trying not to cry. He was pretty sure his impact with the counter broke one or two of his ribs. Tajima stomped over and lifted Madara up by the neck.

"Next time I see a _speck _on one of my dishes, I'll lock you in your room and won't feed you for a week. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Madara squeaked out.

"Good," with that Tajima let go of Madara and stomped into his bedroom.

Madara waited until he heard his father's door close before he ran up into his bedroom. He closed the door, and slid down to the floor, crying.

After a while Madara dragged himself to bed. He had school tomorrow, and he couldn't miss testing. The teacher's made it very clear that if he missed testing, he couldn't move up to the next grade level.

As soon as Madara's head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.


	2. News Report

**A/N:**_** No followers yet? I guess all my readers lost hope in me when I discontinued Itachi's Life Story…**_

Madara walked through the halls of Konoha High School looking for his best friend, Hashirama. He wasn't in his usual spot, and it worried Madara. He knew that Hashirama was busy as Student Council President, but it still worried him.

Madara is bullied often, and Hashirama is the only one that protects him from the bullies. They met in middle school while Madara was being pushed around by a group of bullies. Hashirama stepped up and saved him from the bullies by threatening to get his younger brother, Tobirama, to beat them up. Ever since then they've been bestfriends.

Madara let out a sigh of relief when he found Hashirama standing by the water fountain listening to a girl complain about how it was broken. He looked like he was interested, but Madara knew he wasn't. Madara leaned against the wall and waited for their conversation to end.

"Hey," Hashirama greeted when he was done getting ranted at. He looked at Madara's face and frowned. "What happened to your face?"

Madara knew he was talking about the bruise that was on the side of his face from his father hitting him with the dish. He shook his head. "I fell."

"No, you didn't. If you fell you would have more than one bruise."

"I do."

"Show me."

Madara lifted up his shirt and showed him the black, blue, and purple bruise that was on his ribcage. He didn't realize that was a mistake.

"You broke your ribs by _falling_?" Hashirama asked disbelieving. It was getting harder and harder for Madara to cover up the abuse as the years went on. The first and only time Hashirama went over to Madara's house, he saw how mean his father was to Madara. Tajima never openly _hit _Madara in front of Hashirama, but he was still very rude to him. Ever since then Hashirama has suspected what was going on.

"I fell down the stairs," Madara answered bluntly.

"How come your father didn't take you to the hospital then?" Hashirama asked.

"Uh..."

Hashirama smirked and crossed his arms over his chest in victory. He knew he won this argument. Just when he was about to ask what _really_ happened, the bell rang. He frowned.

"Well what do you know, it's already time to go to class." Madara said mockingly.

They hardly talked to each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Aniki!" Izuna greeted Madara when he walked through the door. The middle school got out before the high school, so Izuna was always home first.

"Hello, otouto." Madara greeted him with a hug, ignoring how Izuna's tight squeeze hurt his abdomen.

"Can you play with me today?" Izuna asked hopefully.

Madara shook his head. "Sorry, otouto, but I have to do my chores."

"Can't you do them later?"

Madara simply shook his head. How was he going to explain to Izuna that if he didn't do his chores _now_ their father would beat him until he was unconscious. He desperately wished to tell Izuna so he could stop thinking that Tajima was the greatest man in the world, but if he did, Tajima would kill them both. Izuna just pouted and stomped up into his bedroom.

Madara went to the kitchen to start doing the dishes. He remembered he had to be extra careful this time. He remembered the last time he was locked in his bedroom without food. That was right after his mother died, right when the abuse started. Just thinking about it made him confused. Why did the abuse start then? Did his father blame him for his mother's death? He shook those thoughts away, not trying to confuse himself further.

* * *

"There," Madara sighed when he was finished cleaning the living room. His father came home drunk and knocked eveything over. Luckily he passed out on the couch before anything bad could happen.

Madara looked at the clock. It was late, past midnight, and all he wanted to do was go to bed. Fortunatetly, all he had to do was drag his father to bed. He looked over at the sleeping man and frowned. His father was fairly heavy, and it was going to be a bitch trying to carry him to bed. He lifted him up and slung him over his shoulder. He froze when his father stirred a bit, but proceeded to his father's bedroom when he didn't wake up.

After laying Tajima in bed, Madara went to his own room and laid down. He tossed and turned for hours, but he couldn't fall asleep. He finally gave up and grabbed his phone, texting Hashirama.

_'Hey. U up?'_

It took a few minutes before he got a reply. _'I am now. What's up?' _

_'I can't sleep.'_

_'So u disturb my sleep? Go on youtube or something. Im going back 2 sleep.'_

Madara sighed. Hashirama was only this rude when he first woke up. _'Wait'_

_'What?'_

Madara hesitated. He hated asking other people for favors. _'Could u give me a ride 2 school tomorrow?'_

_'Yeah. I'll pick u up at 7:45. Now leave me alone.'_

Madara smirked and set his phone down. Now he was wide awake. He sighed and grabbed the TV remote. He flipped threw the channels, but found out that the only thing on at 4:30 in the morning was the news. He wasn't really listening, but did listen when he heard the next report._  
_

"Studies show that one in four kids do not feel safe in their homes. This is a ten percent increase from last year," the news reporter's serious voice stated. "Reporter Kasumi Nakamura was at the Konoha Police Station last evening asking local police what children should do if they are in that situation."

The clip played. "I am here at the Konoha Police Station," the girl's voice said, "asking Officer Sarutobi what children should do if they feel unsafe or threatened in their own home."

She put the microphone up to the officer's mouth. "If children feel unsafe at home, they should tell someone about it. It's not going to get better if no one knows about it. You could tell the police, another adult, a teacher, or even a friend. Just tell _someone._"

Madara shut the TV off. It was too much for him to handle right now. He laid back down as he suddenly felt tired again. He fell asleep with the police officer's words replaying through his mind.


End file.
